


stress

by wiltedfeathers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, tony is stubborn but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “Tony, you’re stressed.”“I’m fine.”“You’ve been down here for two days.”
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 28





	stress

**Author's Note:**

> i was really soft for tony stark after my marvel marathon so here we go / idea came from a prompt list on tumblr

“Tony, you’re stressed.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’ve been down here for two days.”

“Has it really been that long?”

You shook your head at your boyfriend — er, fiancée; it happened on a whim, much like everything else that involved Tony. When he got invested in his work he was fully invested and you had no idea how he could maintain it all, especially knowing the kind of person he was, along with his social status. It was beyond you.

With a sigh you walked over to him and turned his chair around, taking his larger hands into your smaller ones. “Follow me.” You pulled him out of the desk chair and he was immediately following you like a puppy dog.

“Is this what I’ve been missing out on these past two days?” Tony noticed you were wearing his shirt — only his shirt — and he smiled, giving your butt a playful squeeze. You shook your head at him with a smile.

“There’s gonna be plenty of time for that later.” You swatted his hand away before leading him to the master bathroom, waiting on the shower to reach a comfortable temperature for both of you. “Now strip.”

“Yes ma’am.” Tony nodded and started to undress as he watched you peel his shirt off and step into the shower, him not too far behind. You noticed him relax and sigh as the warm water hit his skin, smiling to yourself at the sight and leaving a kiss on his shoulder.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He closed his eyes as he took in the warmth of both the shower and your presence. “Probably crash and burn, end up living in on the street, maybe turn to prostitution if I got desperate.”

You rolled your eyes at him with a chuckle. “You’re so dramatic, you know that?” He snaked his arms around your waist as he pulled you closer, kissing the top of your head.

“You’re the one who said yes.” He teased, referring to the engagement ring on your finger.

“You got me there.” You shrugged, leaning to shut the water off. The two of you dried off and continued your nightly routine in silence, save for suggestive comments and stealing glances at each other. As soon as Tony hit the bed you could hear his audible sigh of relief, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom as you watched him.

“Now I love it when you wear my shirts, but wouldn’t you agree when I say it looks better off on the floor?” You shook your head at Tony’s comment as you slid into bed next to him and he pressed a kiss to your forehead, holding you close. “I really am thankful for you. A constant reminder that it’s okay to be human every once in a while.”

You smiled at his sentiment and returned his kiss, this time on the lips before nuzzling into his side. “Apparently without me you’d turn to prostitution.”

“I love you too, pumpkin.” Tony shook his head at you.


End file.
